


In Tongues Foreign and Familiar

by bright_roaring_blue



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_roaring_blue/pseuds/bright_roaring_blue
Summary: Some conversational notes. Any errors of translation are my own.Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu: I’m very pleased to make your acquaintance.Anata wa subarashī nihongo o hanashimasu, young lady: You speak excellent japanese, young lady.Iie, zen-zen: No, not at all.Atashi wa mada renshū shite imasu: I’m still practicing.Ocha o arigatō, sir. Anata ni aete totemo yokatta desu: Thank you for the tea, sir. It was very nice to meet you.Damare: shut upSaiai: beloved, darlingDō ka oyurushi kudasai: please forgive me.Oshiete itadakemasu ka?: Will you teach me?Renshū dekimasu ka? Issho?: Can we practice? Together?Shita de oshiemasu: I’ll teach you with my tongue.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	In Tongues Foreign and Familiar

Everything was going well.

His father inclined his head, bid the young woman welcome to their home. Hannah shook his father’s paw without a flinch and made a small bow over their palms. Incense curled. There was water boiling for tea. The zabuton were set a respectful distance apart.

Everything was going so well. And then she dropped a bomb. 

“ _Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu._ ”

Oh _shit._

_No._

Splinter’s polite amusement carried in quiet reply. He bid her the same, but different words rushed past Leo’s hearing: the ones he growled low against her ear last night.

_I’m going to fill you until I taste myself on your lips._

Shitshit _shit._

Leo couldn’t work his lungs in tandem. The breeze had dragged all the air to Canada or something. 

“ _Anata wa subarashī nihongo o hanashimasu_ , young lady.”

She did. _Shit_ , she did, and he briefly considered seppuku - _no. That was too merciful for him._

“ _Iie, zen-zen._ ” Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her modest reply. “I’m a terrible student.”

_Watch._

Silence was the consummate practice of a ninja, but he’d found a way to bend his own rules. A way he could be selfish for a time, unapologetic,

_You bruise like a peach under my fingers._

uncensored,

_Suck._

filthy,

_Taste how ripe and juicy you are -_

Not seppuku. He would hand her the blade instead, a kunai, something she could comfortable wield while she ended him. Kneel on the tatami - no, too messy- maybe go over on the concrete -

“But your son has encouraged me to stick with it. He’s been very patient with me.”

 _I said, watch._ He had shocked a gasp from her with a smack over her tender pink flesh. _Keep your eyes on me._

“It is one of his finest qualities.” His father hummed in approval. “That and dedication. Leonardo has long been my most diligent pupil.”

_Watch yourself melt into a mewling, quivering mess around my -_

The blush that stained his lover’s cheeks made his stomach want to turn inside out. “He’s an excellent teacher, sir. I’m learning a lot from him.”

_Surrender._

Leo was grateful the low table concealed his sweating, shaking hands. The memory of how she’d flushed under the streetlight’s glow stirred him: how she had struggled with being put on sensual display. How silken and searing the heat of her. How she begged so prettily, but - he wouldn't move, not until she did. Her mind and spirit needed to be here with her body. _Yield, beloved._ _Don’t you dare deny me._

Desperation throbbed within him anew. His knees had kicked up to support her; against his thighs, he felt her breathe her mind into peace, every muscle unknot, every vertebrae align. His heart had swelled as he watched her still, battle her anxiety, and _win_.

It rewarded them both as he'd inched deep, deeper into her delicious heat. His shins still tickled with the inky fall of her hair as her head dropped back. There it was - _that’s it, beloved_ \- her surrender; her breathless sigh, her _trust,_ the line of her body, her plush warmth surrounding him, _oh shit,_ it was still blowing his mind.

 _You are magnificent._ His rough hands had parted her thighs and his thumbs worked her in circles until her boneless splendor folded back into trembling. _Spread yourself for me. Let me watch. You’re close… so close…_

Her orgasm broke the syllables of his name and those short nails scored his arms, shitshit _shit_ , _not now,_ he couldn't stop _now_ , wouldn’t quit until she was beyond pleasure, begging to be let out of paradise. _More. More, beloved, give me your sweetness, drench me, squeeze me until I pop -_

“Leonardo?”

“Sensei.” His heart was pounding and his father’s beady eyes pinned him. “Apologies. I’ve been,” filthy, barbarous, sicksick _sick,_ “over-training, I think.”

“My son, you must take better care.” The disappointment in Splinter’s voice added to the guilty press around his ribs. “You are well enough to see the young lady safely home, I trust?”

“Yes, sensei.”

“Very well. Rest this evening, and we will speak tomorrow.”

Hannah rose from seiza with impossible grace.“ _Ocha o arigatō, sir. Anata ni aete totemo yokatta desu._ ”

Leonardo blinked at the small teacup before him. He hadn’t even been aware it was there. 

“Likewise, my dear. I look forward to another visit, and hearing more of how your studies progress.”

They bowed demurely; muscle memory compelled him to join in as his father offered goodbyes, and then - it failed him. His stomach churned with dread. Should he offer her the blade first? Or an apology? Kneel over on the concrete -

“Are you feeling alright?”

Not remotely. Hannah’s gaze fell on him with warm concern, but he couldn’t look at her, not just yet. “I have dishonoured you.”

“I don't - You’re sweating.” Her small hand inside his elbow halted him with the barest pressure. “Are you sick? Honey, talk to me.”

 _Sick,_ he was sicksick _sick_. “I have dishonoured you with my words. During our… private moments.”

“Oh. I mean, that’s not what I’d call it. I’m not _fluent_ \- someday, maybe? But,” _Shy_ , how was she still so sweetly _shy,_ “I understand you, mostly. It’s fine.”

“No.” Shame was a coal in his belly, hot and relentless. “I presumed your ignorance. Please don’t take my words to heart. They were beyond disrespectful and I - I am so sorry.”

Her pulse was jumping at her notch of her throat. He’d tasted that flutter just last night, the salt of her sweat cooling on her velvet skin -

And would probably never again.

“So, while we make love.” The gentle humor in her smile was falling to ash. “When you call me -”

 _Beloved._ Limp, sated, the plump sprawl of her over his plastron felt like coming home. _You are magnificent. So precious to me._

“- you don’t mean it?”

“No!” He - _Shit!_ “I mean, you are. What I said - _yes,_ it’s not -” Panic stole the sour numb of shame. Her poor hands were shaking, and his own felt ice cold when he reached for her. “Hannah, I don’t have words to describe what you are to me.”

Standing in the circle of his arms, Hannah trembled. A breath away from tears, those dark eyes wouldn’t let him off the hook. “Well, _try._ ” 

It put a tingle at the back of his jaw. She stared him down with quiet courage, so distressed but so forthright and regal and - it filled his chest with _everything_ and left no room to breathe.

“You are my torment _,_ ” he all but gasped. “You’re my horizon, my open sky. You are… you're divinity I can touch, that I can taste -” Leo bit back the words veering dangerously close to lewd. “You are courage and heart, and you love so _openly_. It strengthens me. It _humbles_ me. It unnerves me, what’s between us, it’s - it’s like my heart lives outside my body -”

“I feel the same about you.”

The words nailed him between the eyes.

“And it terrifies me,” he confessed hoarsely, “you have no idea. Because I may beg for your surrender, but it’s _you_ who commands _me_.” Of its own volition, his hand reached for her hair: her lips parted on a quiet breath as he wound the silky, dark braid around his hand, over and over. Her head tipped back with a whisper of a sigh. “A whisper from you, and I will move the world. Fall to my knees. Bleed.” Forget the blade. He would crawl over glass for her forgiveness. “Anything you ask, _I will deliver_. _”_

“ _Damare_.” Her breath hitched, as if shocked by her own boldness. “Kiss me? Please?”

Something as delicate as the blossom of her lips should not taste so good. She was tea and love and warm peaches. Her hand rested against his plastron, right over his beating heart; he covered it with his own. “My _saiai_ , _”_ he made the confession into her mouth, as if she could take it into herself. _“_ _Dō ka oyurushi kudasai._ For my words, my coarseness. _"_ If somehow she could, he’d never repeat the transgression, use his words to only respect and please her. _“_ How depraved -” _Sick._ “What must you think of me.”

“I think - your accent needs work, maybe? But I like it.”

He hadn’t been prepared for her gentle teasing, or the laugh that shivered warm and bashful against his neck. Or the final bomb she dropped.

“I like all of it, actually.”

He couldn’t breathe. The incense had burned up all the air down here. Maybe he was having a stroke.

“And I like learning from you. I mean, I wasn’t kidding about that.” Her face flushed brightly as she peered up at him though her lashes. “ _Oshiete itadakemasu ka? Renshū dekimasu ka? Issho?_ ”

Oh _shit._ Yes.

_Yes._

His mouth pressed to the delicate curve of her ear. “ _Shita de oshiemasu_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some conversational notes. Any errors of translation are my own.
> 
> Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu: I’m very pleased to make your acquaintance.  
> Anata wa subarashī nihongo o hanashimasu, young lady: You speak excellent japanese, young lady.  
> Iie, zen-zen: No, not at all.  
> Atashi wa mada renshū shite imasu: I’m still practicing.  
> Ocha o arigatō, sir. Anata ni aete totemo yokatta desu: Thank you for the tea, sir. It was very nice to meet you.  
> Damare: shut up  
> Saiai: beloved, darling  
> Dō ka oyurushi kudasai: please forgive me.  
> Oshiete itadakemasu ka?: Will you teach me?  
> Renshū dekimasu ka? Issho?: Can we practice? Together?  
> Shita de oshiemasu: I’ll teach you with my tongue.


End file.
